


Carnation

by StrongheartMaid



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Gen, Quiet Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Just a quiet moment for Perfuma in between battles





	Carnation

Perfuma settled down on her bed, removing her carnation colored hat and setting it to the side. Safe within the four walls of her room, she allowed her perky cheerful mask to shatter. She curled in on herself, sobbing quietly. All of nature was screaming out to her and there was nothing she could do - nothing. For every step she took forward, she tumbled back six more as the Fright Zone expanded ever outwards.

"Perfuma? You okay?" the voice of one of the other Rebels called.

"I'm fine," she called back, switching into her perky chipper voice so as to not raise alarm about how she truly felt. She wiped her eyes and struggled to get herself under control again. There would be time to cry later - right now, she had work to do. She picked her hat up and studied it, a weary expression crossing her features. "I'm fine," came the softly spoken, broken sounding echo.


End file.
